Turkey Mystery
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the Turkey's of Toon City start to go missing, Snoopy, Woodstock, and their friend Brian Griffin decide to solve the case. Meanwhile; G sets up a Thanksgiving feast at the mall, but Screwball Jones tries to ruin it, forcing him and Peepers to stop him.
1. Missing Turkey's

Snoopy and Woodstock were sitting in front of the living room TV watching a DVD copy of Ella Enchanted.

Snoopy sighed.

"No wonder people enjoyed this film." said Snoopy.

Woodstock said some stuff in his own language.

Snoopy nodded.

"Yeah the part where that step mother told Ella to not see her best friend again was sad." said Snoopy.

Woodstock sighed.

"Well, I'm bored already, let's go buy a turkey." said Snoopy.

The Bird nodded and said something in his language.

Snoopy is shocked.

"It's weird that your a bird and you want to eat a Turkey." said Snoopy.

Just then CatDog came in and Cat saw Woodstock and smirked and licked his teeth.

"Lunch time." said Cat.

He snuck up behind Woodstock who ended up punching the cat in the face, knocking him out.

Dog saw this and sighed.

"Oh man." He said.

Theresa came in and smiled.

She poked Cat's head and he stuck out his tongue which had her mouse on it.

Theresa grabbed the mouse.

"There, there little guy. The bad cat is knocked out." said Theresa.

Woodstock chirped a bit.

Theresa smirked.

"He'll never know what hit him." said Theresa.

"I think he's dead." said Dog.

"No, he'll live. Now if you'll excuse me, Woodstock and I are going turkey shopping." said Snoopy.

He and Woodstock left the mansion.

Later; they parked Ben's car which was badly damaged in the grocery store parking lot.

"Wow, who knew driving a car was hard work?" said Snoopy.

Woodstock chirped his bird language.

"Yeah I know, very stupid of Ben to leave his keys under the tire." said Snoopy.

With the Vreedles; Ben sneezed and his mother was confused.

"Ben?" said Sandra.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure someone stole my car." said Ben.

Back at the Grocery Store; Snoopy was now dressed up in his Joe Cool persona and Woodstock was on his shoulder acting like a parrot.

"Okay, now to get that turkey." said Snoopy.

The two walked into the store and Snoopy grabbed a shopping cart.

The two walked in and are shocked at what they see.

They saw lots of shoppers buying lots of Thanksgiving stuff.

"Wow, must have hit rush hour." said Snoopy, "Thanksgiving's supposed to start tomorrow, but I'm sure we can find a thawed out Turkey and cook it up for your friends."

Woodstock spoke bird.

Snoopy became confused.

"I have no idea, but this is nothing like the reason why foot soldiers can't have cell phones." said Snoopy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Lothor was talking to a bunch of Kelzaks.

"Kelzaks, no matter how many times we fail to take over Earth, we will never back down until we own the planet." said Lothor.

He noticed one of the Kelzaks was using a cell phone and became shocked.

"Stanley, are you texting?" said Lothor.

The Kelzak became shocked before putting the cell phone behind his back.

The foot soldier shook his head.

Lothor groaned before whistling.

Suddenly; a very buff guy that looked like Terry Crews entered the room and grabbed the Kelzak by the neck.

The Kelzak became scared.

"Mother." said the Kelzak.

" _Calling mother._ " said the cell phone.

The phone started ringing before the Kelzak gave the phone to the buff guy who stuck it in his mouth.

" _Hello?_ " said a womanly voice.

The buff guy closed his mouth and ate the phone.

"Now, will there be anymore interruptions?" said Lothor.

All the other Kelzaks pulled out their cell phones and crushed them.

Lothor smirked.

"Good, now pay attention." said Lothor.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Woodstock spoke bird.

Snoopy was confused.

"What? You know I can understand you when your this mad." said Snoopy.

The two went to the meat section and saw that there were no turkey's.

Snoopy became shocked.

"The turkeys." said Snoopy.

Woodstock chirped in shock.

"I know." said Snoopy. "Now we will have to buy Ham or order a Pizza."

Suddenly; a dog named Brian Griffin (Family Guy) appeared and saw that there were no turkeys and Snoopy.

"Huh, and I though appearing in that Target commercial with you was a bad idea." said Brian.

Snoopy became shocked and turned to Brian.

"Brian, what a surprise running into you here." said Snoopy.

Brian smiled.

"Same here." said Brian.

He then noticed Snoopy's new collar.

"What's with the high tech collar?" said Brian.

Snoopy smirked.

"It's what allows me to talk." said Snoopy.

Woodstock chirped in agreement.

"Yeah I know Woodstock, haven't seen him in a while." said Snoopy.

"So what brings you grocery shopping?" said Brian.

"We were going to buy a turkey, but they're all gone." said Snoopy.

"Huh, weird, I was just at Wal Mart for a turkey, and they didn't have any." said Brian.

Snoopy became shocked.

"Wait a minute, Wal Mart didn't have any turkey's?" said Snoopy.

"No, not even Target, Fred Meyer, or K Mart." said Brian.

Woodstock chirped in shock.

Snoopy is mad.

"You're right Woodstock, this sounds like a mystery." he said.

Later; he and Woodstock came out of a dressing room at the Crimson Dragon Mall, and Snoopy was dressed up like Hercule.

"No, this is a terrible detective persona." said Snoopy.

Brian was with them.

"You're telling me." said Brian, "I haven't seen anything that disturbing since Chris had me look at Meg without a shirt on just so he can go to the vet and see that pretty intern."

Brian then started to feel quisy.

"Uh just thinking about it makes want to-"Brian said before he started puking.

Snoopy and Woodstock became shocked.

They went back into the dressing room and came back out in different clothing.

Snoopy was dressed up as Sherlock Holmes, and Woodstock had a fake mustache on.

"I say, what do you think of this old chap?" Snoopy said in a British accent.

Woodstock chirped in excitement.

"I shall be Snoop Dog Holmes, and you shall be known as Dr. Woodstock." said Snoopy.


	2. Setting Up

In the Crimson Dragon food court; G was looking at lots of people setting up for a party of some sort.

Marco appeared driving a fork lift.

"Question, why are you having me operating a fork lift?" said Marco.

"Mikey sunk it last year." said G.

Marco nodded and Queen Butterfly came by.

"Getting this feast into motion I see." said Queen Butterfly.

G smiled.

"Yep." said G.

"But is it even a good idea to have a fourteen year old operating heavy machinery?" said Queen Butterfly.

Suddenly; Marco accidentally broke the stick shift and started going backwards.

"Hey, what's going on? Someone stop this thing." said Marco.

G became shocked.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." said G.

Sonic and Flame were carrying a very big and dead pig.

"Who knew pigs can grow to be 250 pounds?" said Flame.

"These things must have been given some serious growth medicine that packs a punch." said Sonic.

Suddenly; they saw the backing up fork lift.

The two brothers became shocked and threw the pig up in the air before the fork lift went by them.

The pig fell into their hands.

"Still can't believe we have to make do with pig meat and pizza instead of a turkey." said Sonic.

The fork lift continued to back up, and managed to back up into the parking lot.

"HELP ME!" yelled Marco.

Jackie and Janna were looking at everything that was taking place.

Janna pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of what was happening.

Sonic and Flame saw the whole thing as well.

"Should we help him out or what?" said Flame.

"No, Optimus will help him. Plus this pig is very heavy." said Sonic.

The fork lift backed up to the heavy traffic and Marco closed his eyes.

But Optimus instantly appeared and lifted the fork lift off the ground.

Marco saw this and smiled.

"Thanks Optimus." said Marco.

"Anytime." said Optimus.

He pulled out Marco and set the fork lift down before putting Marco on the ground.

Queen Butterfly smiled and turned to G.

"It sure was nice of you to invite us to this Earth Holiday Feast." said the Queen.

G smiled.

"I know, Thanksgiving is one of the best holidays ever." said G.

"But I'm a little worried about my husband, if you know what I mean." said Queen Butterfly.

She motioned to King Butterfly who was holding a barrel of beer over his head and chugging down on it as Max Goof, Spongebob, Denny, Duncan, Raph, and Sideswipe were watching.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug." the six guys said.

King Butterfly finished up the beer and threw the barrel on the floor.

"No one can out drink the king." said King Butterfly.

"Eh, I could. I've got unique sponge like characteristics that can keep me from getting drunk off of that stuff." said Spongebob.

G nodded.

"You have a point there." said G to the queen.

Wander came in and he smiled.

"You said it G, but I'm worried that there is no Turkey." said Wander.

"Still can't believe we have to make use of some ham and order some pizza." said G, "And it's odd that you're wanting turkey, you're a vegetarian."

Sonic and Flame appeared with the dead pig and placed it on the table.

"Well, here we are, the biggest pig we can find." said Sonic.

G inspected the pig.

"Are you crazy, we can't serve this thing up." said G.

Flame snapped his fingers and the pig grew five times bigger before breaking the table.

"That's what I'm talking about." said G.

He then turned to Flame.

"Think you can make the table metal so it won't break?" G asked.

Flame smiled.

"No problem." said Flame and snapped his fingers and the table became fixed and metal.

Drift came and he has a barrel of gravy.

"Here's the gravy." said Drift.

A blue alien named Gonzo (The Muppets) appeared with a dead rooster in his hands.

"Hey, can I do a voodoo act tomorrow before the feast?" said Gonzo.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Trust me Gonzo the last time I had someone do a Voodoo act before a feast something crazy happened." said G.

 **Flashback**

Spongebob was dressed up as a voodoo priest on stage and chanting in front of lots of people.

"I can't believe we paid 15 dollars for this." said Squidward.

"I can't believe we paid for this." said Mr. Krabs.

"I can't believe that SpongeBob knows Voodoo." said Patrick.

Spongebob sprinkled some stuff on a dead Turkey before finishing up the chant.

Suddenly; the turkey came back to life and went into a store called Arnold Schwarzenegger's Goods.

Everyone became shocked.

"What kind of crazy idiot would place a store like that in a mall?" said Beast Boy.

G whistled to himself, but noticed that everyone was looking at him, and stopped.

"Oops." said G.

Suddenly; the Turkey came out dressed up like the T-800 Terminator, complete with shades, black leather jacket, and a shot gun in it's hands.

"You are about to be terminated." the Turkey said in an Arnold Schwarzenegger like voice.

"That's one Angry Bird." said Janna.

Ray leaned over to Janna.

"Dairy Queen closes in 15 minutes if you want to get dinner there instead." said Ray.

Janna laughed.

"No." she said . "This is good."

The Turkey left the mall and everyone turned to SpongeBob.

"That can't be good." he said.

 **End Flashback**

"For all we know, that Turkey is still at large." said G.

Sonic became confused.

"Wait, where was I when that happened?" said Sonic.

Everyone did some thinking.

 **Flashback**

Sonic was in a classroom of some sort and standing in front of Adam Davenport who was sitting in a desk.

"Okay Adam, are you ready to learn your ABC's?" said Sonic.

Adam smiled.

"Yes Mr. Hedgehog." said Adam.

 **End Flashback**

"Oh yeah." said Sonic.

Star smiled as she came by with 999 bowls of fruit salad.

Her mother saw this.

"Fruit salad at a Thanksgiving Feast?" said Queen Butterfly.

"Eh, what're you going to do about it?" said Star.

Flame snapped his fingers and 999 pumpkin pies appeared on a separate table.

"That." said Flame.

"Hey nothing wrong with fruit right?" Asked Marco.

"It's always great to have a balanced diet." said Optimus.

"I'm pretty sure Gargamel learned that the hard way." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At a flooded Smurf village; Gargamel was netting a bunch of dead Smurfs while laughing.

"This is the best day of my life." said Gargamel, "Still can't believe that dam ended up bursting."

Later; he was cutting up a bunch of dead Smurfs, blending them, cooking them, and baking them.

He was now sitting at a table.

"Triumphant at last." said Gargamel.

He took a bite out of the Smurfs.

He spat out the Smurf meat and coughed.

"THIS TASTES LIKE CRAP!" yelled Gargamel.

He dumped all the Smurf food in the garbage.

"Probably should have turned them into gold instead." said Gargamel.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Hey no fair, how come he get's to do all the awesome cutaway gags?" said Marco.

"No idea." said Sonic and sat down and a farting sound is heard.

Everyone became shocked and Sonic took a whoopee cushion out.

"A Whoopee cushion?" He asked.

Wander saw this and he became shocked.

"Oh no." He said and got serious. "He's back."

G saw this and knew who Wander meant.

"Not Weird Al Yankovic again." said G.

Suddenly; his cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" said G.

"I AM NOT WEIRD AL YANKOVIC, IT'S SCREWBALL JONES!" yelled a familiar voice.

G then heard a dial tone on his phone.

"Cell phones have dial tones?" said G.

Just then Peepers came in and he is shocked to see what's happening.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?" yelled Peepers.

Everyone saw Peepers.

"PEEPERS!" everyone yelled.

Everyone pulled out some guns and cocked them before aiming at Peepers.

"Commander Peepers." the background sang.

Grimlock was confused.

"Where does that music come from?" He asked.

"I don't know." said G.

Peepers groaned.

"IT WAS A BAD TIME FOR THAT SONG TO COME!" yelled Peepers.

"Sorry." said the singing guy.

Peepers pulled out a weird pen and pushed a record button.

"Note to self, fire the background singer." Peepers whispered.

"Start talking buddy." said Spongebob.

Peepers sighed.

"This Malls owner invited Hater and all of us to this Thanksgiving Feast." said Peepers.

Everyone looked at G.

"What I know Hater and Peepers are evil but even they deserve a good thanksgiving day Meal with others." said G.

"G has a point." said Sonic.

"That coming from someone who is supposed to be on Mobius with his own brother to spend the holiday with their cousin." said Duncan.

Sonic and Flame became shocked before running out of the mall.

Everyone turned to Duncan.

"What, I heard that Thanksgiving is a busy time on Mobius. The Mobian Turkey's run off in fear." said Duncan.


	3. First Step

With Snoopy, Woodstock, and Brian; they were at the mansion's kitchen and had a bowl of cookies with a note next to them that said "Eat if you're stealing all the Turkey's, or you're a robot".

Brian became confused.

"Is this even the way to find a culprit? To me, it seems more like a waste of time." said Brian.

Snoopy smiled.

"It's a start." said Snoopy.

The group hid behind a table and saw Owen entering the kitchen before going for the cookies.

However; he grabbed a 2 liter bottle of Diet Coke and started drinking it.

"Really need to cut down more often." said Owen.

He left the kitchen, leaving Snoopy shocked.

"Rats, up to now Owen was my prime suspect." said Snoopy.

Brian scoffed.

"Please; you're trying to prove if anyone's a robot as well. It's more disturbing then those people who take a dump in the shower." said Brian.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Howard was in a shower covered in suds.

He then noticed that he was being watched by the readers.

"Hey, why're you cutting to me? Whatever people tell you that I do, I don't do." said Howard.

A farting sound was heard, shocking Howard.

"Oh not again." said Howard.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Snoopy hits Brian.

"That was uncalled for." said Snoopy.

"What'd you expect? I do that kind of stuff all the time." said Brian.

Woodstock noticed something and chirped.

Snoopy and Brian turned and saw Taz eating the plate of cookies.

Snoopy smirked.

"I always knew Taz was the turkey thief and a robot." said Snoopy.

"No, I just think he's very hungry like Tasmanian devils always are." said Brian.

Snoopy nodded and saw Mrs Grape coming.

The alien dog went to the fridge and pulled out a huge can of dog food before leaving.

"Well, that was a terrible cameo." said Snoopy.

Taz then noticed the group.

"Snoopy Beagle." said Taz.

He walked towards the group.

Snoopy and Woodstock started screaming.

"THE ROBOT'S OUT TO GET US, RUN!" yelled Snoopy.

He grabbed Brian and ran off with Woodstock in tow.

Taz became shocked before looking at the cookies.

"More for Tasmanian Devil." said Taz.

He continued to eat the cookies.

Later; the three were at the Toon City zoo.

Brian was confused.

"Question, why are we even at a zoo?" said Brian.

"Intel on what's going on. We've got informants in this place." said Snoopy.

"What, zookeepers, managers?" said Brian.

The group appeared at Timon and Pumbaa's exhibit.

"No, a talking Meerkat and warthog." said Snoopy.

Brian sighed and looked at the readers.

"I shouldn't have been in that Target commercial with him." said Brian.

Snoopy banged on one of the bars and an irritated Timon and Pumbaa appeared.

"Okay, make it quick, we're setting up a very awesome grub feast." said Timon.

He motioned to a long stump that had lots of bugs on them.

Brian became shocked.

"How the hell did you find the time to get all those bugs, shouldn't you be trapped in this exhibit?" said Brian.

Timon and Pumbaa became confused.

Snoopy realized something.

"Oh right, Timon, Pumbaa, this is Brian, Brian, these are Timon and Pumbaa." said Snoopy.

"Hey." said Brian.

"How's it going?" said Pumbaa.

"To answer your question, you see that pay phone over there?" said Timon.

He pointed to the pay phone that was next to his exhibit.

Brian saw the pay phone.

"Yeah." said Brian.

The Meerkat smiled.

"I'm capable of getting to that thing despite the bars being huge by my angle." said Timon.

"So what can we do for you?" said Pumbaa.

"Well, the turkey's of Toon City are going missing, do you know anything about it?" said Snoopy.

Timon smiled.

"Yeah, we do. Lately a bunch of Turkey's have been disappearing from stores for no apparent reason." said Timon, "The cops don't even know what's going on."

"I suggest checking the last grocery store you were in for security cameras." said Pumbaa.

Timon smiled.

"That's a good idea Pumbaa." said the Meerkat.

Snoopy did some thinking.

"Toon City Groceries, I've seen some dome like things in the place." said Snoopy.

Brian groaned.

"Snoopy, those were security cameras." said Brian.

Snoopy chuckled.

"I know, I was just messing with you." said Snoopy.

The beagle started laughing.

Woodstock groaned before speaking bird.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." said Snoopy.

The group walked off.


	4. Segway Action

Back at the mall; Spongebob and Max Goof were sitting at a table.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you, how'd Roxanne's sonogram go?" said Spongebob.

Max smiled.

"Oh great, we just found out that we're having triplets." said Max.

Spongebob became shocked.

"You don't say." said Spongebob.

"Oh yeah." said Max, "Parenthood is going to be the best thing in my life."

"Well yeah, everyone knows that parenthood is the best thing that can happen to anyone." said Spongebob.

With G and Peepers; they were riding segways all around the mall.

"I have to admit these segways are cool." said Peepers. "Think you can spare some for the Skull Ship?"

G smiled.

"I don't see why not." said G. "By the way check this out."

He did some tricks on the segway like around the world, walking the dog, the Rabbit Hop and more.

G turned and saw Peepers was sleep driving his segway.

G is shocked.

"Huh." G said, "Neat."

He drove over a banana peel and slipped on it.

He fell on Peepers, crushing him.

Peepers woke up and is shocked.

"What the?" He asked.

The two saw the Banana Peel

"A Banana Peel?" They asked.

Wander came by and saw it and is shocked.

"Screwball." said Wander.

Peepers is shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Peepers.

"The banana's here." said G.

"Good point." said Peepers.

Wander put his hat over his face and put on a cape.

"Screwball is in here, I know it." Wander said in a deep voice.

G scoffed.

"No duh. But can you explain to me why Mystery Inc looks different now?" said G.

 **Flashback**

Sonic and Ben as Clockwork were looking at Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby who had their Be Cool Scooby Doo looks.

Sonic smacked Clockwork on the back of the head.

"You idiot, what did I tell you about alternate timelines?" said Sonic.

Clockwork sighed.

"Never merge timelines with each other." said Clockwork.

"Exactly, I'm already in a lot of trouble with Professor Paradox for the first time that happened. And I still want to know why Daphne is playing the electric guitar." said Sonic.

Daphne was playing a purple electric guitar.

"Do you really want to know?" said Velma.

"Well you wanted to know how I had a bunch of memories of lots of other stuff, so yeah, I want answers." said Sonic.

Velma sighed and Fred smacked his head.

"It just happened." said Fred.

The omnitrix started beeping before turning Clockwork back to Ben.

"Seriously, why is she jamming on an electric guitar?" said Ben.

 **End Flashback**

"Some things are better left unanswered." said Wander.

"Good thing Paradox came and undid it." said G.

"Except for one thing." said Wander.

He pointed to Daphne who was now jamming on the same electric guitar in the flashback.

"Highway to the danger zone, right into the danger zone." Daphne sang.

G shot fire at her setting the electric guitar on fire.

The group then heard Polka music.

"Either it's that Rayman person, or Screwball Jones." said Peepers.

Just then laughter is heard and Wander is mad.

"He's here." said Wander in a Adam West Batman Voice.

G became shocked.

"Why do you now sound like Adam West?" said G.

"Earlier you were sounding like Christian Bale as Batman." said Peepers.

"Quickly; to Screwball Jones, fast." Wander said before running off.

G and Peepers looked at each other.

"I'm still questioning his sanity." said G.


	5. The Turkinator

With Snoopy, Woodstock, and Brian; they were now driving Daffy's parade float down the streets and the float was constantly hitting a bunch of street lights.

Brian turned to Snoopy who was on the steering wheel.

"Who the hell taught you how to drive you maniac?" said Brian.

"No one, I'm amazed that Daffy left the keys in the ignition, and that he had Bugs's credit card in the glove box." said Snoopy.

Woodstock chirped in agreement.

Unknown to them someone is watching them.

The figure disappeared in the shadows.

The group appeared at the same grocery store and parked the float.

"Okay, lets see that footage." said Snoopy.

He then pulled out Bugs's credit card.

He smiled.

"That is impressive." said Snoopy.

He placed the card back in the glove box.

The three got out of the float and walked into the store.

Unknown to them the same figure saw them and smirked.

"Perfect, my trap shall be set." said the figure.

Later; Snoopy and Woodstock were sneaking into the employee's only section of the store.

Brian just walked into there.

"You know we could have just asked for permission right?" said Brian.

Snoopy looked mad.

"Right that's trying to have a contest with each different Batman as a Judge." said Snoopy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At some type of studio; there were three different Batman's at a table.

One of them was from the 1960's tv show, the second was from the 1989 film, and the third was from the Dark Knight Trilogy.

They were looking at Shaggy who was dressed up like Batman.

"Like, do I have what it takes to be Batman?" said Shaggy.

"Which one?" All Three Batman asks.

"I don't know, I just want personal opinions. Maybe if I can be my own Batman." said Shaggy.

The three Batmans are shocked and 1966 Batman raised his hand.

"I got one thing to say. You're great and all, but I just don't think you've got what it takes to be me." said 1966 Batman.

1989 Batman stood up.

"I think you have what it takes to be me. Even if you are a coward." said 1989 Batman.

"You're not that dark." said the Dark Knight Trilogy Batman.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The group was now in the security monitoring room.

Snoopy became confused.

"Huh, neat." said Snoopy, "Apparently time does fly with cutaway gags."

"You said it." said Brian.

Woodstock pushed the rewind button on the controls and all the videos went backwards.

Snoopy saw something shocking.

"Wait, wait, stop." said Snoopy.

Woodstock pushed the pause button.

Brian was confused.

"What? Is a the Giant Chicken and Peter fighting?" He asked. "Because they do lots of damages in places."

"No, take a look at this." said Snoopy.

Everyone saw the same turkey dressed as the T-800 terminator using Voodoo magic to bring the dead turkeys to life.

"It's the turkey Spongebob used Voodoo magic on last month." said Snoopy.

"It sure is." said a Voice.

The three turned and saw the same turkey aiming a shot gun at them.

"You're about to be terminated by the Turkinator." said the turkey now known as the Turkinator.

The three animals just stared at the Turkinator.

"Seriously, that's the best you could come up with? You're just taking stuff from Arnold Schwarzenegger films." said Brian, "And don't get me started on Terminator Genysis."

The turkey is mad.

"Hey don't blame me. Blame that sponge for bringing me back to life." said the Turkinator.

"Blame the sponge for bringing you to life? You can't blame him for not bringing the other turkey's back to life?" said Snoopy.

Turkinator did some thinking.

"Seriously, what kind of person just blames someone for bringing people back to life, wouldn't they be happier that they're alive once more?" said Snoopy.

"I had a bad childhood." said Turkinator.

Everyone nodded.

"My own father was never around, and my mother was shot by a hunter. I ended up in a farm with a bunch of diabetic turkeys, and eventually-"Turkinator said before his head was shot off.

Snoopy and Brian became shocked before looking at Woodstock who was somehow holding up a very heavy shot gun.

The bird looked at the dogs and raised his shoulders.

"Whoa." said the two Dogs shocked beyond reason.

"That was weird on so many levels." said Snoopy.

"You're telling me." said Brian.

The shot gun eventually crushed Woodstock.

The two became more shocked.

Snoopy lifted the gun off of Woodstock and saw something in the Turkinator's jacket pocket.

He grabbed it and saw that it was an address card.

He became shocked.

"This has got to be where all the other turkey's are." said Snoopy.

The three ran off.

Later; they arrived at a scary and rundown mansion of some sort.

Everyone gulped.

"Oh man, it must be one of those places that Scooby Doo's gang always end up visiting." said Snoopy.

"Eh, I don't see anything special about it." said Brian.

Woodstock chirped in fear.

He is so scared he got two suitcases and flew off to Canada.

"Well, it's all up to us now." said Snoopy.

He pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.

Snoopy and Brian walked to the mansion and opened the front door.

"Hmm, almost reminds me of James Woods mansion." said Brian.

Snoopy became shocked.

"You met James Woods?" said Snoopy.

"Yep." said Brian.

The two entered the mansion and started looking around.

Brian saw a door and opened it and saw some stairs leading downstairs.

"Over here." said Brian.

Snoopy appeared and saw the stairs before he and Brain went downstairs.

They saw lots of dead turkeys.

The two became shocked.

"These must be all the Turkey's that Turkinator stole." said Snoopy.

Brian looked at a table and saw an interesting book.

He picked it up and read the cover.

"Dangerous Voodoo Spells?" said Brian.

He is shocked.

"Snoopy." said Brian.

Snoopy approached Brian and saw the book.

"Voodoo Spells." said Snoopy.

He took the book out of Brian's hands and skimmed through the pages.

He then stopped at one page and became shocked.

"Bringing Dead Turkey's to Life." said Snoopy.

He read it and smiled.

"Brian, I just solved the mystery." said Snoopy.

Brian became confused.

"What?" said Brian.

"The Turkinator managed to get his hands on this book from a bookstore and learned Voodoo magic so that he can build an army of undead turkey's and use them to end Thanksgiving for good." said Snoopy.

"That's one angry bird." said Brian.

"Case closed." said Snoopy.


	6. Thanksgiving Feast

Back with G, Peepers, and Wander; they were following the sound of the accordion.

They reached a place and saw Screwball Jones playing the Chicken Dance in front of lots of hypnotized chickens.

The three became shocked.

"He hypnotized a bunch of chickens?" said G.

"That's a lot of Clucks." said Peepers.

"I wouldn't worry to much, chickens can't really hurt us that bad." said G.

Suddenly; the chickens started pecking G and Peepers non stop, and causing lots of injuries.

"I WAS WRONG!" yelled G.

"STOP IT YOU ANGRY BIRDS!" shouted Peepers.

Wander turned to Screwball Jones.

"Screwball, your chicken hypnotizing shall come to an end." said Wander.

Screwball turned to Wander.

"I was going to use turkey's, but someone beat me to it." said Screwball.

Wander changed into his Wander Boy form and he ran to his arch nemesis.

"This ends now." said Wander.

"I hope so, these chickens are now taking a dump on me." said G.

He shot ice on the dumps and they froze.

"Oh god, it stinks so bad." said Peepers.

Wander grabbed Screwball's mustache/hands.

"Hey, get your hands off me." said Screwball.

"Not a chance." said Wander.

He punched the Banana so hard he went inside Owen.

Owen then swallowed.

"Mmm, tasty." said Owen.

"Well this stinks." said Screwball Jones.

"Careful, I tend to get gassy." said Owen.

Screwball screamed from inside Owen's stomach.

Suddenly; Snoopy ended up crashing Daffy's parade float through the walls, destroying the mall and float.

On the back of the float was a cart with all the dead turkeys, even the dead Turkinator.

Daffy became shocked.

"MY FLOAT!" yelled Daffy.

Daffy fainted and his girl sighed.

"Why do I even put up with him?" said Tina.

Brian smacked Snoopy on the back of the head.

"You idiot, I told you drive slowly in the parking lot." said Brian.

Snoopy is mad.

"You also told me to watch for pedestrians." said Snoopy.

Woodstock eventually returned and saw the destruction before flying over to Bugs.

The bird chirped into Bugs's ear.

"Daffy kept my credit card in that vehicle of his?" said Bugs.

He turned to his fainted best friend and smiled.

"Good thing I cancelled it" Said Bugs.

G looked at all the turkey's.

"Look at all these birds, it's enough to feed a village." said G.

He then smiled and turned to Peepers.

'Peepers if you can help with a plan I have I will give you Hater and the Watchdogs gift cards to all the stores here." said G.

Peepers was confused and G whispered into his ear and he smiled.

"Its a deal." said Peepers.

However; a six month pregnant Roxanne pushed the two out of the way.

"Move it, I need to eat." said Roxanne.

She started eating the birds despite being rotten.

G is shocked.

"Wow that was my plan all the long." said G.

Peepers nodded.

"Yep." he said.

" _And so everyone enjoyed the Thanksgiving feast despite the fact that Roxanne ate all the turkey's._ " Snoopy narrated.

The scene changed to Snoopy blogging on his laptop.

" _So everyone ended up eating ham and ordered lots of pizza._ " Snoopy narrated.

He then posted a picture of a Thanksgiving feast, but without the turkey, and it had ham and pizza.

Snoopy laughed.

"I just can't get enough of that feast." said Snoopy.

The scene changed to the mall as lots of people were looking at a stage which Spongebob was on.

"Thank you all so much for being here. For our first act, the one and only Flame the Hedgehog." said Spongebob.

Everyone cheered as Spongebob got off the stage and Flame came on with a box.

He smiled.

"Hello everyone me and my wife Charmcaster are here to show you a great Magic Trick." said Flame, "Besides, I managed to get an earlier flight here."

He snapped his fingers as Marco appeared in the box, with his feet poking out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Marco.

Charmcaster appeared and gave Flame a chainsaw and he turned it on.

"Relax, I'm a professional." said Flame.

He made a quick motion to the box with the chainsaw, slicing it in half and scaring Marco.

"HOLY ANGRY BIRDS!" Marco shouted.

Flame pushed the boxes away and pulled out both halves of Marco.

Everyone smiled and clapped.

Even Queen Butterfly smiled.

"That's cool." she said.

Jackie was covering her eyes.

"Can I uncover my eyes now?" said Jackie.

"Nope." said Flame.

He placed the halves back together and pulled out a staple gun.

Marco became confused.

"Hey, what're you doing with that staple gun?" said Marco.

Flame then proceeded to staple Marco back together.

Marco screamed so loud that in the Monster world Sully and Mike (Monsters Inc) heard it.

"Did you hear something?" said Sully.

"Sounded like a human teenager screaming." said Mike.

"Good thing we switched to laughter." said Sully.

"Yep." said Mike.

Later; Gonzo was now on stage and a cannon was behind him.

"Good evening everyone. For my most dangerous feet, I shall shoot myself out of a cannon and fly all the way over to the ABC studio where I work at." said Gonzo.

G smiled.

"This'll be awesome." said G.

Gonzo got into the cannon.

"Drummer." said Gonzo.

Howard groaned.

"Why was I talked into this?" said Howard.

He played the drums.

Gonzo smirked.

"FIRE!" yelled Gonzo.

The cannon fired Gonzo out of the mall, but a very close explosion was heard.

Everyone became shocked.

"Huh, that was close for the ABC studio." said Spongebob.

"Yep." said Krabs.

Everyone looked outside and saw a destroyed mall just 5 miles away.

G smiled.

"Finally, the Sapphire Dragon Mall is gone." said G.

Debbie smiled and Bugs went to G.

"About time for something like that to happen." said Debbie.

"Yeah." said Bugs.

Spongebob appeared on stage.

"And now, Rayman will perform a song by Weird Al Yankovic." said Spongebob.

Wander is mad.

"Never." said Wander.

"I mean the real Weird Al Yankovic, not the banana." said Spongebob.

Wander sighed in relief.

He smiled.

"Go on." He said.

"Give it up for Rayman" said Spongebob.

He left the stage as Rayman appeared on stage with his own accordion.

Mikey groaned.

"Not Polka music." said Mikey.

"Next person to speak before I do anything will get a wedgie while I'm standing here." said Ray.

"Ha." said Raph.

Ray started playing the accordion.

"Mum, mum, mum, mah." Ray sang.

"Wow, that's weird." said G.

"Can't read my, can't read my, No, he can't read-a my polka face, She's got to love nobody." Ray sang.

Squidward groaned.

"I paid fifteen dollars for this?" said Squidward.

Suddenly; he was hit in the back of the head by Janna.

"Shut up." said Janna.

Squidward turned to Janna.

"And why should I?" said Squidward.

Janna bared out some fake fangs.

The squid gasped in shock.

He ran and jumped out the window shocking everyone.

"Wow, that was more disturbing then my second job." said Mordecai.

 **Flashback**

Mordecai was standing in front of a slingshot with a blindfold over his eyes as Mikey was standing behind him.

"Can I take off my blindfold now?" said Mordecai.

Mikey smiled.

"Of course." said Mikey.

Mordecai took off his blindfold and became shocked by what he saw.

A huge unstable castle with green skinned pigs inside of it.

"What the hell?" said Mordecai.

"You're job is to act like ammo so that I can launch you over to that unstable castle, destroy it, and all the pigs that are in it." said Mikey.

Mordecai became shocked.

"Are you insane?" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, but firing these things is so addicting." said Mikey.

The bird is shocked and sees lots of other bids, even Big Bird.

"Eh, he convinced me." said Big Bird.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Mikey had some head phones on and was playing Angry Birds on his Tphone.

"Awesome." said Mikey.

Suddenly; Duncan removed the headphones so that the turtle can hear the polka music.

Mikey screamed.

"NO, NOT POLKA MUSIC PLAY BY WEIRD AL YANKOVIC!" yelled Mikey.


End file.
